


Happy together

by Xxxpokelad



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Happy Ending, Leone JB saves the day, M/M, Yuuya is a bisexual disater, i got lost at some point(s), it's about the comfort, ship type: pure of heart dumb ass - braincell owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: When  Sakuya gets kidnapped, Yuuya ask Leone JB for his help.
Relationships: One | Leone J.B./Sakazaki Yuuya
Kudos: 2





	Happy together

Yuuya Sakazaki woke up with a start. He had had the same nightmare as usual, the one that had been haunting him for years.   
‘It’s just a dream’ he repeated, once again. ‘It’s just a dream. Everything is fine. He can’t haunt me anymore.’   
Yuuya took a deep breath. It was always the same nightmare, but it never ceased to scare him. The murder of the Le Bel heir is something he could never let go of. So he took a deep breath, and he went to kitchen to have breakfast. He had a busy day ahead of him, closely monitoring Dr Iwamine at St. Pigeonation's. Even though the doctor had been calm in the past few months, Yuuya still didn’t trust him. There was something about him that terrified him. Like a strong feeling he would kill and cook a student, without thinking twice. There was no precedent for this, but Yuuya was sure Dr Iwamine would do it, given half a chance.  
As he was making up the bed, Yuuya heard a knock on the door.   
“What the- who is it at this time of the morning?”  
On his way to the door, a growing sense of unease latched onto him. Unsure why, he tried to ignore it. He opened the door, expecting to find somebirdie waiting for him. All Yuuya found, however, was a letter. Inside, a message formed from letters cut from a magazine. The message read:  
“We have the bird you love above all. For him, you have doomed your fall.   
If you want to see your dear, come to the place you last felt fear.   
Tell no one of this enigma, for this punishment you have earned. The consequences will leave you burned.“  
“What the - somebirdie really needs to up their game. This isn’t even funny. Is this signed?” Yuuya looked at the ransom note one more time, and at the bottom of the page he read: ‘The Rightful Heir’.  
“’The rightful heir’? heir of what? Why does it even say ‘rightful’? if it’s rightful it means the rear heir of this something was usurped or kill-“   
Yuuya stopped abruptly, horrified, his beak trembling with fear. “N-no it can’t be. It- it can’t be! I- it was years ago! And- and I made sure he suffered as little as possible. I- I’m – this isn’t- please, anything but this!” Yuuya collapsed on the bed, shivering and crying. Nothing could have prepared him for this. He sat on the bed, his mind raging, his heart pounding, colder than he had ever felt in his life. His worst fear was coming true.   
“Do I have to face him now? How is this even possible?” he asked to no one in particular. “ ‘We have the bird you love above all.’ Who might that be? Leone? Sakuya? Anghel? What am I even saying. I need to ask for help.”  
After calming down a little, Yuuya left his house and walked to St. Pidgeonation.   
“I need to ask somebirdie for help. And I know just the bird. Everyone at school knows him as the quiet janitor Mr One, but I know him with another name: Leone JB, top agent for the Dove Party, and my mentor. After the events that happened a few months ago, at the secret lab under the school and the chaos that followed, the Dove Party was unsure on what to do with us. Ultimately, they decided to leave Leone and me in the school to keep an eye out. You might never know what Iwamine is up to. By going to see Leone, I can also see if he’s actually missing or not. And the bird who is.”  
Yuuya made his way to the basement Mr One’s maintenance room was. He took little and cautious steps, deeply afraid of not finding Leone there expecting him. Every morning, the two of them would go over the list of the day’s activities, so Leone should be there waiting for him. He knew he would be lost without him. Filled with apprehension, Yuuya knocked on the door. A familiar voice immediately told him to come in. Relieved, he took a deep breath as he walked in.   
“There you are, Sakazaki. You’re late today, I was getting worried. Happy hatchd- wait, is everything ok? You look pale.”  
“Ah, you’re still here! Oh, I wouldn’t know what to do without you, you know. You mean so much to me.”  
“Yuuya, now I’m really worried. I obviously think the same thing, but… What’s going on? Is something wrong? What are you holding in your wing?”  
Yuuya looked down on his left wing. He was still holding the piece of paper somedirdie delivered this morning.  
“Ah this. This is the main problem. See for yourself.” Yuuya held out the note, not looking at Leone directly, but overall relieved to see him.   
“Is this…?” Leone looked closely at the sheet of paper.   
“Now you look concerned. It doesn’t suit you, but one will make do.” Yuuya said with a smile.  
Leone grinned at this remark. “I see you’re already feeling better. When did you get this?”  
“This morning. It was left on my doorstep. I didn’t see who delivered it.“   
“I can see this is really worrying you. Let’s take it one step at a time, alright?“ Leone whispered in a soft voice, as he took Yuuya’s wing. Yuuya blushed at this interaction, but made no effort to retrieve his wing.  
“Yes, alright. Sounds good. First things first. Is someone missing today? Did somebirdie not show up for class this morning?”   
“Let’s see. If you let go of my wing, I can check.”  
“Oh. It just feels too good, you know?”  
“Sometimes I wish the Dove Party told me what I was getting myself into. I would have been more prepared.”  
“Need experience Leone? It can be arranged.”  
Leone laughed. “I have all the antidotes I need, thanks though.”  
“Very funny. Making fun of me, are we?”  
“Come on, let’s try to solve this thing. From the attendance database, only one bird didn’t show up for classes today. Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane.”  
Yuuya felt like someone hit his chest, like his word was crumbling all around him. All the colour drained from his face. “It- it really is really is h-him.” So he hold on to the only thing that could give him hope. “What are we going to do Leone?”   
“Him who? Do you think you know who ’The Rightful Heir’ is? Because I think it’s Tohri Nishikikouji.”  
“Who? Ah the scientist. No, I don’t think it’s him. ’The Rightful Heir’ can only mean one bird: my half-brother.”  
Leone frowned. “Your half-brother? You mean the one-“  
“Yes, him.”   
“But Yuuya, it can’t be. From what you’ve told me, he’s dead. It can’t be him. Someone is posing as him.” Leone replies, as he tried to comfort Yuuya.  
“If it’s not him, then who?”  
“That I don’t know, but Tohri Nishikikouji still seems like a good guess. And I wouldn’t exclude Shuu Iwamine either. Let’s gloss over that at the moment. Somebirdie has Sakuya. But where? The note talks about ‘the place you last felt fear’. The reference to ‘leave you burned’ is also strange, don’t you think?”  
At this, Yuuya started jumping up and down. “’Burned’! It must mean- it’s a clear reference to last- then Sakuya is- I’ve got it, Leone!” he exclaimed, as he hugged Leone tightly. “Somebirdie is feeling buff. Have you been working out?”   
“Expand and explain.” Said Leone with a resigned look, looking pleased nevertheless. “Expand and explain, Yuuya.”  
“Sakuya is being held at the underground lab under the old wing of the school. You know, the one from a few months ago. “  
“Of course! It makes sense, given the ransom note. Good job, Sakazaki. Only thing left to do: find out who is behind all this. We need to make a list of possible suspects.” Leone grabbed a nearby notepad, tured around and saw Yuuya leaving the room. “Wha- wait, Yuuya where are you going? Stop!”  
But Yuuya was already half out the door. A new and strange feeling of excitement overpowered him. “No time to waste, Leone! Time to go save my dear brother!”  
“Holy –I’m getting too old for this. Yuuya wait!”   
Yuuya was flying up the stairs so fast that Leone almost couldn’t keep up with him. When Leone reached Yuuya, he exclaimed: “Yuuya stop! We need a plan. We can’t just barge in unprepared.”  
Yuuya looked closely at Leone, surprised. “’We’?”  
“Yes, we. Do you really think I’d let you do this alone? It’s your brother. I know how much he means to you.”  
Yuuya was touched. “Thank you.”  
“For what? For having your back? You’d do the same.”  
“I’d be happy to have more than your-“  
“Yes yes, I know.” Leone interrupted him. “I know. No time for that now. I think we need to pay a visit to somebirdie first. Follow me.”  
“Dr Iwamine? I was going to see him too. Just in case you were right. You usually are, after all.”  
“Excellent. Let’s go.”  
“So, about having your-“  
“Is this really the time for one of your dirty jokes?”  
“Yes? Of course?”  
Leone groaned. “Alright, listen. Tonight, if we survive today that is, we’ll have dinner and you can tell me all the dirty jokes you want. Deal?”  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
“I always ask. The only thing you do is joke.”  
While smiling, Yuuya said: “Oh! Is that so?”   
”Yes. Now, focus and follow me, please.”  
“I’ll follow you and focus on your great looking a-“  
Leone laughed. “For fuck’s sake.” He pushed Yuuya in front of him. “Sometimes it looks like you don’t think with your brain.”  
“Only sometimes?”  
“Be quiet.” Whispered Leone, with a smile on his face.  
Leone e Yuuya carried on. Trying not to make any sounds, they strolled down the corridors leading to the infirmary. The hallways were empty, filled only with hushed voices from the adjacent classrooms. It seemed weird how the students were taking calculus and English and whatnot, while they were on a wild goose-chase that would, hopefully, lead to the finding of Sakuya.   
“Alright we are almost there, Yuuya please don’t do anything ra-“  
Before Leone could finish his sentence, Yuuya kicked down the infirmary door.   
“Dr Iwamine!” Yuuya yelled at the seemingly deserted room. “I know you have my brother! Release him at once!”  
Leone looked somewhere in the distance, then exclaimed: “What the actual, flying FUCK are you doing. I wished you listened to me, at least once.” He sighed deeply. “Alas, we are in this together. Dr Iwamine, show yourself!” Leone exclaimed.   
No answer. The doctor didn’t appear out of thin air as usual. Yuuya asked, more to himself that to anyone in particular: “What is going on? Where’s the doctor?”  
“I don’t know. I think the doctor isn’t in today. But the system didn’t say he was on leave or absent, when I checked for absent students.”  
“Does this mean he has Sakuya?”  
“I really don’t know, Yuuya. I’m sorry. I wish I could help you more.”  
“More than this? Are you kidding? Few birds would help me like this. I’m really glad you’re here. I wouldn’t change you for anybirdie. Well, probably Sakuya. But because I know you can take care of yourself.”  
Leone chuckled. “I guess you’re right.”  
“So, what do we do now?”  
“I’m not sure. I think the only thing left is go to the underground lab. And save Sakuya. But I warn you: you have to listen to me this time.”  
“Alright, I guess you’re right. Let’s go.”  
But Leone didn’t move an inch. He had a stern expression on his face. “I’m serious Yuuya. You’re behaving erratically, which is understandable, and also normal for you, but very dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt. Not again, not like last time. I can’t handle it. Promise me, Yuuya. I mean it.”  
“No need to get worked up. I don’t want to make you suffer either. And it’s not like I enjoyed last time. I promise I will listen and not do anything rush.”   
“Excellent. Let’s go.”  
“Am I allowed to male jokes?”  
Leone sighed. “Don’t push it, Yuuya.”  
“Fair enough. Lead the way.”   
Yuuya and Leone headed for the entrance of the school. Yuuya noticed Leone was still pensive, but unsure why. At last he decided to ask:   
“Is everything alright? I’m sorry I made you worry. The last thing I want is to make you suffer.”  
Leone hesitated a moment before answering. “It’s nothing really. Since we found out Sakuya is missing I’ve been too afraid of how it might affect you. And how it will affect me. I tried to play it cool, it’s what I do best. But… Last time I- I almost lost it when I saw you collapsed on the floor like that. I felt like crawling into a corner and scream. The thought of losing you made me so sad, so heartbroken I couldn’t stand it. I have never felt this way about anyone. And today, it all came flooding back to me. These… feelings. They scare me more that I care to say. And when I saw you rush into danger, into the unknown like that, it- it made me relieve it all. Ugh, I’m almost incoherent, sorry. What I’m trying to say is… you’re kind, so kind, and thoughtful, and loving, and painfully thick. And I do not want to see you die in front of me. Not again. Ever again, in fact.“  
“Wow I- I don’t know what to say. That’s rare. I didn’t know you felt like this. Like I feel. Sometimes I feel like I couldn’t live without you, because being assigned to you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my mentor, not really like a father -although I don’t mind father figures, they make great companions- but definitely a significant other. I’m sorry I- I didn’t think. I should have reflected on the consequences of my actions. I promise you I will from now on.” Yuuya reached for Leone’s wing, and grabbed it tightly. “We are in this together, and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”   
They smiled. The two of them walked to the main entrance holding wings, not caring if anybirdie might see them. It was their slice of happiness, the little comfort they so desperately needed. They had just got each other: they weren’t ready to let go just yet.   
After leaving the main building, they headed for the closed down wing of St Pidgeonation. The two of them reached the door leading to the building, when they heard muffled voices on the other side. Without speaking a word, Leone and Yuuya understood at once there was trouble ahead. Leone pulled Yuuya behind him, and pushed the door open.   
“The door is opening!” , “Here he comes!” whispered different, yet strangely familiar, voices.   
“SURPRISE!”   
“… what.” Exclaimed Leone and Yuuya at unison. “What’s going on? Show yourself! Or selves, I guess.”  
The lights turned on, and in front of them appeared a very large group of people. Among them stood Anghel, Okosan, and… Sakuya.  
“Alright, I’ve had a very difficult morning and somebirdie to explain a few things, right now.” Stated Leone, in a serious tone of voice.  
“Happy hatchday, you mongrel.”  
“YOU!” Yuuya yelled. “You’re not missing? You’re ok?” Yuuya hugged his brother closely, then slapped him across the face. “What the HELL are you doing! What were you thinking?! I’ve been out of my MIND all morning! I thought you were in grave danger, I believed you were being tortured! And all this time you were here?!”  
“Yuuya, you mongrel, stop hitting me!”  
“He’s absolutely right, Le Bel. You’ve put us under a lot of stress today.” Said Leone icily.   
“Yes, and I’m not finished yet! You vile, coldblooded excuse of a brother! Please, do not do this ever again.”  
“I am so terribly sorry, brother. I didn’t think you would worry this mu-”  
“That’s right you didn’t think!” Yuuya headed for Sakuya again, but Leone stopped him. “That’s enough, I think. For now.” He embraced Yuuya tightly.  
“Let me finish! I would like to personally say I am deeply sorry to have you this concerned for my wellbeing. I needed to distract you for a few hours, while I got everything ready for your surprise party. I am sorry to you both.”   
While Yuuya seemed to have calmed down a little, Leone still looked furious.   
“Leone” whispered Yuuya, “Don’t be mad at him. You know how he’s like.” But Leone wouldn’t budge. “Please? For me?”   
After a moment of hesitation, Leone caved. “Alright, Le Bel. But you’re on thin ice.”  
“Thank you.”  
So they partied. There were appetizers, drinks, and cake. And a few familiar faces.  
“Dr Iwamine?” asked Yuuya, surprised. “What are you doing here?”  
“Well, someone had to open up this wing of the institute. I have the only key. Plus, cake.”  
“This is one of those days in which, everything could happen, I guess.” Murmured Yuuya, confused.  
“I heard this is the anniversary of your coming into the mortal realm, Apostle of the Violet Rose.”  
Yuuya turned around, and saw a very familiar Luzon bleeding-heart dove standing in front of him. “Oh hi, Anghel.”  
“Do not speak that name!”  
“Ah, sorry. Still at it, I see.”  
“Evil never sleeps, Apostle of the Violet Rose.”  
“Yes, of course. Silly of me to think otherwise.”  
“Do not encourage him, I beg you.” Asked Sakuya harshly.   
“Why not? It’s harmful anyway.”  
“Oh really? Do I need to remind you of the events of the last few months? I swear that if anything new or weird happens, I’m moving to Iceland.”  
“Coo? (Iceland? Where is that?)” cooed a powerful voice.   
“It’s in Italy, if I’m not mistaken.”  
“… what did you just say?” shouted Leone from across the room. “Yuuya. What did you-” Leone was starting lo laugh uncontrollably at this point, “What did you just say?”   
“… Iceland is not in Italy is it.”  
Before anyone could argue, Sakuya called cheerfully: “Everybirdie please gather outside for a surprise.”   
“Oh no, not another one.” Muttered Leone and Yuuya.  
“Are those gunshots? Is Mr Nanaki here somewhere?”  
“Those are fireworks, you morgrel! I swear I won’t do anything nice for you, ever again.”  
“Please don’t.” begged Leone, while serving Yuuya another piece of cake.   
“Hmpf.”  
Leone and Yuuya sat outside, in front of the fireworks. Yuuya leaned his head on Leone’s head, and said: “Thank you for today. Again. I wouldn’t have made it without you.”  
“Don’t mention it. I’m glad everything worked out.”   
They sat there for a while, listening to the music, calmer than either of them had been in weeks. One could even say they were happy. Happy that they found each other.


End file.
